<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A difficult mission by Candysweet77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792721">A difficult mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candysweet77/pseuds/Candysweet77'>Candysweet77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candysweet77/pseuds/Candysweet77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going according to plan...until it wasn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A difficult mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like this little fan fiction I wrote. Enjoy reading and feel free to let me know if you liked it or not in the comments below!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything on the mission was going according to plan. Or….everyone was thinking that. They were trying to stop a bombing, which would take place in a very populated area. The casualties could be massive, thousands of innocent people killed. So, the Phoenix Foundation was doing everything they could, in order to stop this from happening.<br/>
The team was following a lead on the man that was planning the attack, when suddenly they realize that all along, they were walking into a trap. But it was too late. The bullets started to fly everywhere. In all that chaos they had to split up. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard. It sounded like….Riley. Mac, immediately, recognized her voice but it was different, it was scary and helpless. He started to look around for her with this weird feeling in his heart. Then, he saw three men, who were trying to pull Riley into the back of a van. He started panicking and began running to the van. But, unfortunately, he couldn’t make it. The van was too fast. And than the reality hit him: Riley was gone and he couldn't have done anything to prevent it.<br/>
In a few minutes, Jack arrived at the scene and the first thing that he saw in the middle of the road was a depressed and very worried looking Mac.<br/>
‘What happened? Where is Riley?’ Jack asked with an unsure voice.<br/>
Mac didn't answer, he was silent; just staring into the distance with a lost look in his eyes.<br/>
‘Hello Mac!!! Are you there, buddy? Planet earth to Mac, Jack would want to talk to you right now!' said Jack giving him a push in order to wake him up from this weird trance.<br/>
'Aaa, what?' answered Mac, still processing things and trying to recover from the initial shock.<br/>
'What happened here? It looks like it rained with bullets. Are you okay? Is Riley okay?'<br/>
'I lost her' Mac answered shortly.<br/>
'What do you mean by you lost her? What happened to Riley?’ asked Jack again but with a raised voice and a little bit of worry.<br/>
‘I can’t believe I’ve lost her. I promised myself I will never let anything bad happen to her. And now she’s gone.’ Mac said in disappointment, and you could hear in his voice that he was blaming himself for what happened.<br/>
‘I hope you don’t mean gone, like taken hostage by the bad guys we were trying to stop, and more like going home kind of way gone.’<br/>
‘Yes, Jack. This was a trap. They intended to kidnap one of us, so they could have leverage and stop us from ruining their plan. This organization is smarter than we initially thought.’<br/>
‘How did it happen?’ Jack asked again.<br/>
‘I don’t know. The bullets were flying everywhere, we were disoriented and we had to split up. And now I’m starting to think that it wasn’t a very good idea. We need to find her….fast.’ Mac said with determination.<br/>
‘I’m glad we are on the same page. We will do everything we can to find her. Let’s call Matty and tell her what just happened. She will sure come up with a plan to get her back.’ Jack proposed. Even tho he looked like everything was under control, he was as scared as Mac for Riley’s life. She was like a daughter to him and his only job was to keep her safe.<br/>
They, immediately, called Matty and fortunately there were some good news. Riley was smart enough to activate a tracking device, which let them pin her GPS location. Also, they were send backup, along with Desi who, at first, wasn’t part of the mission.<br/>
‘Very smart, Riley. That’s my girl!’ Mac said more for himself than for others to hear.<br/>
‘Thank you, Matty, Jack said. You’re the hero of the day. Let’s go save our Riley!’<br/>
‘I’m right behind you!.<br/>
When they arrived at the location where the GPS was transmitting, they met up with Desi and the backup team. They were trying to come up with a plan fast.<br/>
‘So’, Mac started, ‘I will go find Riley, you and Desi go find the bad guys and stop them.`<br/>
‘Ok, just be careful out there kiddo, I don't want to lose you, too.` said Jack in a fatherly way.<br/>
‘The most important thing right now is Riley’s life.’ Mac responded and bolted into the building. He was now looking frantically for her, but the building was too dark and completely abandoned.<br/>
‘This is not good.’ Mac said through the comms. I have a very bad feeling about this.’<br/>
‘Why? What's wrong?' Jack asked with worry.<br/>
‘The bad guys are not here. The building, it’s too abandoned. Don’t you think they will have some kind of guard to stop us from saving Riley or to stop her from escaping? Unless….’ and then Mac suddenly stopped as he saw something that seemed unreal; his worst nightmare becoming reality.<br/>
‘Unless what, Mac?’ Jack asked again.<br/>
The comms went silent.<br/>
‘Mac, can you hear me? Mac?!!! Talk to me, man! What happened?’ Jack asked again.<br/>
‘Desi, I think we lost him. I’m going after him. Keep clearing the building and stay on the comms. We don't need any more surprises` Jack said to Desi. ‘Okay?.’<br/>
'Okay, be careful.'
In a different wing of the building, Mac was standing in front of Riley, who was trapped in a very sturdy container with reinforced glass. He could see the fear in Riley’s eyes.<br/>
‘Riles, thank God that I found you! Are you okay? Are you hurt?’ asked Mac, checking for any possible wounds that she could have, through the glass.<br/>
‘Mac!!!’ Riley shouted immediately. ‘You are in danger! You need to get out of here!`<br/>
‘Why? I just need to get you out of here and than we will leave together.’ Mac said while thinking of a way to break the glass.<br/>
‘No, you don’t understand. There is a bomb, behind that door, which will go off in 20 minutes. You need to get as far away as possible from this place!’ Riley said.<br/>
‘I can disarm it, don't worry! Let me take a look.’ Mac said while he carefully approached the bomb.<br/>
‘No, stop!! You can’t!!!!’ Riley warned with a cry.<br/>
‘What do you mean…I can’t? It isn't my first bomb that I disarmed. I have to, at least, try.’<br/>
‘No, I mean...you can't because that is not the single device in this room. There is another one, connected to the back of the container I’m in. If you disarm the bomb, it will trigger the second device and my container will flood with water in seconds. And, if you disarm the device on my container, it will trigger the bomb. They are synchronized. You can’t do anything, your hands are tied. You have to leave, now!’ Riley said with fear and worry in her voice.<br/>
‘What?!!’ said Mac, taking a look at the second device. Unfortunately, Riley was right.<br/>
‘The boss of the operation told me that this was his way of guaranteeing his bomb was going off.’ Riley explained the plan of the organization.<br/>
‘Matty!’, Mac said on the comms, ‘We have a bit of a situation.’<br/>
‘Yes, Mac. I am looking at a more recent map right now and the building we thought it was in an abandoned area, it is not so abandoned.Turns out that a new school was built there a couple of months and that's why we didn't see it on any other maps; it’s approximately, 50 meters from where you are.’<br/>
‘O, God!’ said Mac while he lifted the plastic foil that was near the bomb. ‘Right now, I am looking at a lot of explosives. This could wipe out the entire block, including the school. ‘<br/>
‘I think this was the plan, all along, to destroy the school. This could have major repercussions and I'm not even talking about the innocent children that will die.’ Matty continued to explain the situation. ‘You need to disarm the bomb, Mac. Now!’<br/>
‘I can’t.’ Mac responded.<br/>
‘What do you mean….you can’t?’ Matty asked in astonishment.<br/>
‘If I disarm the bomb, Riley will drown. She is trapped in a container that has a second device attached to it, which will get triggered if I try to disarm the bomb. And the container she’s in will flood with water in seconds. Both devices are connected. And I don’t know what to do. If I try to disarm the device, the bomb will go off, killing both me and Riley and a lot more of people including those innocent kids. And I can’t smash the glass of the container because it's reinforced glass and….I just need to stop and think, dam it.`
Riley could see that Mac was starting to panic and think of the worst case scenario.<br/>
‘Mac, hey, look at me! You need to calm down. Hey, hey, it’s okay! Just breathe and relax for a second.’ Riley tried comforting Mac with her soothing voice. ‘Just look into my eyes and breathe. You are doing good, alright. Just keep looking at me.’<br/>
Mac started to calm down eventually and strangely enough, Riley was the one comforting him when it should have been the other way around. He couldn’t understand how she always had this calming effect on him.<br/>
‘Better?’ Riley asked.<br/>
‘Yes, now I’m fine. Thank you! You always know what to say and do to make me feel better.’ Mac answered.<br/>
‘Now, you need to focus on disarming that bomb.’ Riley said.<br/>
‘What? No, I’m not letting you die. We need to think of something; maybe we can find another way to save everyone.’<br/>
‘No, there isn’t another way. Either you save me, and we both die, including thousands of people or you save everyone except for me. It’s not that hard of a choice. We always have to think about the safety of others before our own good. It's our job to protect them. Remember? Greater good; one life in exchange for the others.’<br/>
‘I’m sorry to say this Mac but Riley is right. We need to save those children and we don’t have any more time.’ Matty told Mac over the comms.<br/>
Mac took his comms out of his ear.<br/>
‘I am not giving up on you!`Mac shouted in frustration and a few tears worked their way on his face.
'I lost too many people in my life. I can’t lose you, too. You are too important for me!’ Mac said with his trembling voice.<br/>
‘You are important to me too, Mac. That’s why I can't let you die trying to save me. You have to do it!’<br/>
A heavy silence came upon the room. Mac placed his hand on the glass container and Riley did the same. They were connected, together by eyes and by hands.<br/>
‘I love you, Riles.’ Mac said with an ache in his heart.<br/>
‘I love you too, Mac.’ Riley said not being able to suppress her tears anymore. ‘And just promise me that you won’t feel guilty. It's not your fault that things had to end like this. I know that you have a weak spot and you always carry the entire burden on your shoulders. You did everything you could to save everyone. It’s alright.’<br/>
‘A weak spot.’ Mac said with that certain look on his face. ‘You’re a genius, Riles. I have an idea.’<br/>
And Mac started to look around for things that he could use for his new plan. Fortunately, the room had everything that he needed in order to build something.<br/>
‘Care to tell me your plan?’ Riley said with a little smirk of relief.<br/>
‘Yes.’ Mac responded with a smile. ‘As you said, everything has a weak spot; even the reinforced glass. If I can make some kind of pointed head and than find the right spot and apply the right pressure whit it, the glass will crack from the impact.’ Mac started to explain.<br/>
‘Really?’ Riley asked with a small ray of hope. After all, she didn’t want to drown.<br/>
‘But we need to do it after the device will be activated. The water will help break through the glass. Do you trust me?’ Mac asked with a warm voice. Now he had to reassure Riley that everything will be okay.<br/>
‘Of course. I have always trusted you.’ Riley said with confidence.<br/>
Mac replied with a soft smile at that remark and proceeded with the plan.<br/>
5 minutes left. The bomb wasn’t too hard to disarm. It had an easy layout. He even spared 2 minutes.<br/>
‘The bomb is disarmed.’ Mac said.<br/>
The next second, the water began to flow in the container so fast that it already reached Riley’s hips. Mac could see in her eyes that she was scared. He was the only one that knew how terrified she was of water and the thought of drowning. Mac tried to relax her.<br/>
‘You are doing great. Just look into my eyes and thing about home…our home. We are almost there. Tonight, we can even watch that favorite movie of yours that you keep telling me about. We just need the water to reach your neck.’<br/>
Riley was starting to calm down. She kept looking into Mac’s eyes.<br/>
‘You’re doing great. Now, I need you to stay as far as you can from the glass. Okay?’<br/>
Riley nodded in agreement.<br/>
Immediately, Mac started to search for the weak spot with his new machinery. He finally found it, but he had to move fast. The water was above Riley’s head. She was trying to hold her breath.<br/>
‘Now!’ Mac warned and with all of his force, he cracked the glass. Thankfully, after that it began to break, from all the pressure formed because of the water.<br/>
Riley was lying now on the ground. Mac rushed to help her.<br/>
‘Riley! Riley! I'm here! Can you hear me? Are you okay?` Mac asked concerned.<br/>
‘Yes.’ Riley answered with a low voice. ‘But next time, just give me a heads up before you’re going to make me hold my breath for minutes under water.’ Riley said in a joking manner and then left out a few coughs.<br/>
Mac let out a sigh of relief. She was alright. He then hugged her so tight, wanting to protect her from anything bad that could happen ever again. He didn’t lose her, and he never wanted to.<br/>
Then, Jack and Desi walked into the room at the same time.<br/>
‘How are you? You’re alright?` both of them asked.<br/>
'We couldn’t hear you anymore, so I decided to come and search for you.` Jack added.
‘Yes, now we're alright’ Mac responded looking lovingly at Riley.
'What happened? You are all wet.' Desi asked with a surprised look on her face.<br/>
‘Long story, we’re going to tell you on the plane back home. Let's get out of here.’ Mac replied while he helped Riley to get up, gently supporting her with both of his hands.<br/>
'Wait a minute. Haven't I told you to stay and clear the building? How did you end up here? Jack asked Desi.
'Oh, I finished clearing the building, there was no sign of anyone being here and I came to this room because I saw all this water coming out of here and I wanted to check it out. I am as surprised as you are that I found them by accident.'<br/>
'Alright. I'm glad that everyone is okay and safe now. For a second there I thought that you disobeyed a direct order from me, Jack said with a smile.<br/>
'Don't flatter yourself. I am only scared of not listening to Matty.'<br/>
'Good.` a voice spoke through the comms; it was Matty. 'Now you can all come back home, I am glad that you are all okay.`<br/>
'Thank you, Matty. See you soon!` Desi and Jack answered together.<br/>
'We really need to stop doing that`Desi said and both of them started laughing.<br/>
Now, Riley and Mac were back at Mac’s house. The rest of the team wanted to go at a restaurant to celebrate their accomplished mission, but Mac and Riley stayed at home to relax for a while after this hard and very emotional day. And of course, they had a movie to watch together as promised. As Mac was entering Riley's room to let her know that the movie was ready, he immediately saw Riley packing some of her things.<br/>
‘Hey, Riles. The movie is ready’ Mac said a bit confused.<br/>
‘Great. I will be down in just a few minutes.`<br/>
‘But what are you doing? Why are you packing your things?’<br/>
‘Oh, with all the things that happened today I forgot to tell you that I finally found an apartment to move. Isn't it great? Tomorrow I am moving out’ said Riley with a fake excitement. Plus, she couldn't look in Mac's eyes. She couldn’t do it. It was too hard to say goodbye.<br/>
'I don't know if this is such good news for me. I almost lost you today; I don’t want you to go.’<br/>
'I think this is the best thing for all of us.` replied Riley a bit upset.
'For who? I have no problem with you being here. Come on, Riley. Just tell me…what is the real reason for you leaving? 
'You know what I'm talking about.` Riley answered while she kept packing her clothes faster.<br/>
‘I actually don't!’<br/>
Riley stood there wondering if it was the right moment to talk about her feelings. She wasn't sure.
'I don't think it's a good idea. I don't know if you will understand.' Riley said a little bit nervous.
'Just try me!' Mac spoke in such a warm and kind way that she felt herself melting away by so much love and affection.<br/>
Finally, Riley gathered what was left of her courage and responded by telling him the whole truth.<br/>
‘Ok, Mac. I have feelings for you! Every time I see you with Desi my heart breaks again and again and I was foolish enough to let myself fall in love with you. I just can’t stay around you and Desi anymore. It’s not fair to you, to Desi and it’s not fair to me. You deserve to be happy and I deserve to move on. Staying here with you makes my life harder and I really think you and Desi need your own space’<br/>
Mac was shocked. He was standing there in the middle of the room without saying anything.<br/>
'I'm sorry. I know you don't feel the same way. I will leave right now.`Riley said in disappointment. A small part of herself still hoped that maybe Mac felt the same way about her.<br/>
‘Wait, just, wait a minute. We have to talk.’<br/>
‘What is left to talk about? It’s clear that you don’t have feelings for me. You see me and love me only as a friend.’<br/>
‘First, you don’t know how I feel. Second of all, I wanted to say that Desi and I broke up. We just couldn’t make it work. And I’ve been thinking these past few days. We all know I had a lot of relationships throughout the years. Some were bad, some were better than others.’<br/>
‘Yeah’, Riley interrupted him with a little laugh.<br/>
‘But’, Mac continued, ‘the one constant relationship that I had was with you...and it still is. No matter how hard the times are, I can talk to you about everything and you always know what to say, like today, when I almost lost faith in me. You always keep me grounded! I finally realized that you are the one I want to spend my whole life with. It took me so long to realize that and I’m sorry you had to suffer seeing all my disastrous relationships.’<br/>
Riley couldn’t hide her smile anymore. She thought this moment wasn’t real.<br/>
'I'm glad you finally figured it out.`<br/>
Mac placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They didn't want to hide their feelings anymore.<br/>
‘So, what do you say? Can I help you unpack all of your things?’<br/>
‘Of course you can.’</p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>